Chevrolet S-10
Positioned in the middle of the compact pickup-truck market, the Chevy S-Series competed with its nearly identical corporate sibling, the GMC Sonoma, and with the Ford Ranger and Dodge Dakota. Year-to-year changes 1991 In the early '90s, the S-10 Pickup truck was available in Short Bed, Long Bed, Extended Cab, and EL Short Bed models. 1994 The Chevy S-Series pickup underwent a complete transformation in 1994. The S-Series was available in both 2-wheel-drive and 4-wheel-drive versions, in both regular (with a short or long bed) and extended body versions. Although the S-Series offered only two trim levels, base and LS, a pair of special option packages (the Super Sport high-performance package and the ZR2 off-road package) were designed to appeal to buyers who prize performance. 1995 This year, the emphasis is on small refinements such as a driver's-side airbag, improved 60/40 split bench seats and revised chassis packages. Extended body models will also be available this year. New daytime running lights (headlights that turn on with the engine) will be introduced as standard equipment later in the year. This is a safety feature that makes the truck more visible. The standard engine is a 118-horsepower 2.2-liter ohv inline Four with rear-wheel drive (4x2). Optional engines are two versions of the 4.3-liter ohv V6. The 155-horsepower version features more low-speed torque than last year. The Enhanced high-output 4.3-liter V6 delivers 191 horsepower, and four-wheel drive (4x4). A 5-speed manual transmission is standard, and a 4-speed automatic overdrive is optional. A 2-speed transfer case with a floor-mounted shift lever allows shift-on-the-fly 4wd operation. A 2-speed electric-shift transfer case is optional. Retail prices As of May 13, 1993: *'$9,655 '(1994 Chevrolet S-10 4x2 Short Bed Pickup) *'$9,955 '(1994 Chevrolet S-10 4x2 Long Bed Pickup) *'$10,790 '(1994 Chevrolet S-10 LS 4x2 Short Bed Regular Cab) *'$11,366 '(1994 Chevrolet S-10 LS 4x2 Long Bed Regular Cab) *'$11,790 '(1994 Chevrolet S-10 LS 4x2 Extended Cab) *'$14,155 '(1994 Chevrolet S-10 4x4 Short Bed Pickup) *'$14,455 '(1994 Chevrolet S-10 4x4 Long Bed Pickup) *'$15,290 '(1994 Chevrolet S-10 LS 4x4 Short Bed Regular Cab) *'$15,866 '(1994 Chevrolet S-10 LS 4x4 Long Bed Regular Cab) *'$16,310 '(1994 Chevrolet S-10 LS 4x4 Extended Cab) As of late 1994: *'$10,395 '(1995 Chevrolet S-10 4x2 Short Bed Pickup) *'$10,705 '(1995 Chevrolet S-10 4x2 Long Bed Pickup) *'$11,410 '(1995 Chevrolet S-10 LS 4x2 Short Bed Regular Cab) *'$11,705 '(1995 Chevrolet S-10 LS 4x2 Long Bed Regular Cab) *'$12,510 '(1995 Chevrolet S-10 LS 4x2 Extended Cab) *'$14,765 '(1995 Chevrolet S-10 4x4 Short Bed Pickup) *'$15,340 '(1995 Chevrolet S-10 4x4 Long Bed Pickup) *'$15,770 '(1995 Chevrolet S-10 LS 4x4 Short Bed Regular Cab) *'$16,335 '(1995 Chevrolet S-10 LS 4x4 Long Bed Regular Cab) *'$16,870 '(1995 Chevrolet S-10 LS 4x4 Extended Cab) As of mid-1995: *'$10,520 '(1995 Chevrolet S-10 4x2 Short Bed Pickup) *'$10,830 '(1995 Chevrolet S-10 4x2 Long Bed Pickup) *'$11,535 '(1995 Chevrolet S-10 LS 4x2 Short Bed Regular Cab; optional) *'$11,830 '(1995 Chevrolet S-10 LS 4x2 Long Bed Regular Cab; optional) *'$12,835 '(1995 Chevrolet S-10 LS 4x2 Extended Cab) *'$14,890 '(1995 Chevrolet S-10 4x4 Short Bed Pickup) *'$15,465 '(1995 Chevrolet S-10 4x4 Long Bed Pickup) *'$15,895 '(1995 Chevrolet S-10 LS 4x4 Short Bed Regular Cab; optional) *'$16,460 '(1995 Chevrolet S-10 LS 4x4 Long Bed Regular Cab; optional) *'$17,195 '(1995 Chevrolet S-10 LS 4x4 Extended Cab) As of September 4, 1995: *'$11,070 '(1996 Chevrolet S-10 4x2 Short Bed Pickup) *'$11,380 '(1996 Chevrolet S-10 4x2 Long Bed Pickup) *'$12,085 '(1996 Chevrolet S-10 LS 4x2 Short Bed Regular Cab) *'$12,380 '(1996 Chevrolet S-10 LS 4x2 Long Bed Regular Cab) *'$12,485 '(1996 Chevrolet S-10 LS 4x2 Sportside Regular Cab) *'$13,785 '(1996 Chevrolet S-10 LS 4x2 Extended Cab) *'$14,985 '(1996 Chevrolet S-10 LS 4x2 Sportside Extended Cab) *'$15,710 '(1996 Chevrolet S-10 4x4 Short Bed Pickup) *'$16,285 '(1996 Chevrolet S-10 4x4 Long Bed Pickup) *'$16,715 '(1996 Chevrolet S-10 LS 4x4 Short Bed Regular Cab) *'$17,280 '(1996 Chevrolet S-10 LS 4x4 Long Bed Regular Cab) *'$17,115 '(1996 Chevrolet S-10 LS 4x4 Sportside Regular Cab) *'$18,215 '(1996 Chevrolet S-10 LS 4x4 Extended Cab) *'$18,615 '(1996 Chevrolet S-10 ZR2 Sportside Extended Cab) During the first quarter of 1996, regular cab trucks had their prices increased by $200, and the extended cabs by $400. As of July 27, 1997: *'$11,703 '(1997 Chevrolet S-10 4x2 Regular Cab 6.1' Pickup) *'$12,003 '(1997 Chevrolet S-10 4x2 Regular Cab 7.4' Pickup) *'$12,553 '(1997 Chevrolet S-10 4x2 LS Regular Cab 6.1' Pickup) *'$12,853 '(1997 Chevrolet S-10 4x2 LS Regular Cab 7.4' Pickup) *'$13,003 '(1997 Chevrolet S-10 4x2 LS Sport Regular Cab Pickup) *'$14,553 '(1997 Chevrolet S-10 4x2 LS Extended Cab 6.1' Pickup) *'$15,003 '(1997 Chevrolet S-10 4x2 LS Sport Extended Cab Pickup) *'$16,353 '(1997 Chevrolet S-10 4x4 Regular Cab 6.1' Pickup) *'$16,685 '(1997 Chevrolet S-10 4x4 Regular Cab 7.4' Pickup) *'$17,253 '(1997 Chevrolet S-10 4x4 LS Regular Cab 6.1' Pickup) *'$17,680 '(1997 Chevrolet S-10 4x4 LS Regular Cab 7.4' Pickup) *'$17,703 '(1997 Chevrolet S-10 4x4 LS Sport Regular Cab Pickup) *'$19,153 '(1997 Chevrolet S-10 4x4 LS Extended Cab 6.1' Pickup) *'$19,603 '(1997 Chevrolet S-10 4x4 LS Sport Extended Cab Pickup) Shipping prices *'$470 '(1992-1994 models) *'$480 '(1995-1996 models) *'$510 '(1997 models) Gallery 95s10regcab.jpg|1995 Chevrolet S-10 Regular Cab 95s10regularcab.jpg|1995 Chevrolet S-10 LS Regular Cab 95s10extcab.jpg|1995 Chevrolet S-10 LS Extended Cab chevrolets10_interior.jpg|Interior of the Chevrolet S-10 chevrolets10_steeringwheel.jpg|The steering wheel of the Chevrolet S-10 95s10xr2largecab.jpg|1995 Chevrolet S-10 LS Sportside Extended Cab 95s10xr2regularcab.jpg|1995 Chevrolet S-10 LS Sportside Regular Cab 96s10lsregularcab.jpg|1996 Chevrolet S-10 Regular Cab (4x2) 96s10regularcab.jpg|1996 Chevrolet S-10 Regular Cab (4x4) 96s10lsregularcab2.jpg|1996 Chevrolet S-10 Regular Cab (Long Bed) 96chevrolets10s.jpg|Two 1996 Chevrolet S-10 Regular Cabs 96s10extendedcab.jpg|1996 Chevrolet S-10 LS Extended Cab (4x2) 96s10lsextendedcab.jpg|1996 Chevrolet S-10 LS Extended Cab (4x4) 96chevrolets10.jpg 96s10zr2.jpg|1996 Chevrolet S-10 ZR2 Extended Cab Video Clips Category:Chevrolet Category:Pickup trucks Category:1981 introductions Category:Discontinued in 2004 Category:5-speed manual vehicles Category:4-speed automatic vehicles Category:Rear-wheel drive vehicles Category:4-wheel drive vehicles Category:4-cylinder vehicles Category:6-cylinder vehicles Category:Compact vehicles Category:3-passenger vehicles Category:5-passenger vehicles